Significant energy consumption in homes and commercial buildings can be attributed heating, ventilation and air conditioning. Electrical fans consume significantly less energy than air conditioning, and thus provide a means to reduce energy costs associated with achieving comfortable living spaces. For example, electrical fans can be used to improve circulation, for cooling particularly at temperatures below 80°, or to cool a selected space or an individual rather than an entire room or entire house. Thus, the strategic use of an electrical fan can lessen air conditioning use and reduce energy consumption.